Wings of Fire: Drops of Red Water
Drops of Red Water is a story about Siren, a female Seawing, whose stripes won't glow (except the ones on her snout and tail). Siren has to save the SeaWing Kingdom from peril and destruction. With help of an animus NightWing called Shadow, and a tough but nice SkyWing called Skyshot, Siren is ready to save her home. ''CHAPTER ONE: Misfit at Birth Lightning whipped across the starless sky, a mother SeaWing was swimming to the Deep Palace to take shelter. In the grasp of her talon was an aquamarine egg. If she could make it to the sea kingdom, she would be safe. But a bed of kelp wrapped around her ankle, not letting her move. The SeaWing twirled and tugged, not losing her grip on the egg. '' SNAP! the kelp ripped and the SeaWing was flung forward into the Deep Palace entrance. She felt the egg slip out of her talons. "NOOOO!!!!!" she yelled through the water, "MY BABY!!!" But then, Tap, tap, tap, crack! What emerged from the egg was beautiful. An aqua SeaWing dragonet, with pink wing membrane, and a emerald green blaze on her head. The mother SeaWing cuddled her baby close, flashing her stripes. But then the mother noticed her dragonets tail and snout stripes only worked. The SeaWing growled, ready to smash the female dragonet. But before she could, a shadow fell over her. The cruel SeaWing guiltily looked up only to find Queen Coral glaring at her. The royal SeaWing looked at the dragonet, then at the mother that wanted to kill her. Kill this cruel mother, Queen Coral said in aquatic to her guards as she picked up the aqua dragonet.'' I'll care for this poor dragonet.'' ''CHAPTER TWO: Arrival of A Friend "Wake up honey," Queen Coral said, "Your NightWing friend is here." Siren shook her head. Her blue eyes darted to the right to find a dark purple NightWing, about up to Queen Coral's shoulder like she was staring at her. "Hi Shadow." Siren said happily, "Thanks for coming." Shadow smiled and said, "Why wouldn't I? If I didn't, I'd miss your Hatching Day!" "Come on Siren, its breakfast time." Queen Coral announced. Shadow licked his fangs. "Whats the on the menu today, Your Majesty?" Shadow asked excitedly hopping up and down. "Manatees, crabs, seals, and octopi." Queen Coral replied. Today was Siren's tenth Hatching Day, it was supposed to be a great day for Siren,but that wasn't it. Something bad was about to happen. "Feast! Feast! Feast!", Shadow shrieked when they arrived into the dining hall. "Cool it Shadow." Siren said, "Be respectfu-" Siren paused as she heard rumbling. CHAPTER THREE: The Truth and Quest Shadow screamed as boulders started to fall, debris was flying everywhere, guards were rescueing the eggs from the hatchery, and dragons were being crushed. A boulder was about to crush Siren. "Siren!", Shadow screamed as he rushed to her side. This is it, we are doomed..., Siren thought, ''Wait a minute,wouldn't I be dead? "Shadow!" Siren screamed as she opened her eyes and nearly bumped her nose. She saw shadow sitting down, brow furrowed, and making a gesture. She squeezed through the tight spot where the rock had stopped. Shadow opened his eyes and the rock came tumbling down. It took him a while to focus on the SeaWing. He sighed. "Siren, I have something to tell you," he said, flattening the spines on his neck. "I'm an animus. I discovered it recently, I... I didn't want to scare you. I guess the craziness doesn't work with NightWings because I used it often before... I'm sorry." Siren was shocked,'' My own friend, an animus, she thought. The sound of screaming dragons brought them back to reality. "*Gasp* Queen Coral!" Siren said as she rushed to the injured queen. Shadow rushed to her. "I-I'm ok Siren." Queen Coral rasped. "Mom! I thought you were dying, good thing the eathquakes stopped." panted Siren. "Siren, honey, I'm not your real mom, your real one almost killed you at birth because only your snout and tail stripes lit up. I stopped her and adopted you." Queen Coral said sadly. "W-what?" Siren said her snout stripes glowing like rubies.( Because they were red). "My real mother tried to kill me..." Siren whispered. Shadow nudged Siren's shoulder with his own. "RARGH!!!!!!" screeched a pea green Seawing. " Tide!!!" Siren screeched. "No!" Tide was the SeaWing who taught Siren how to speak aquatic with only her snount and tail stripes. Siren's glowing red stripes dimmed. Tide had drops of red water pouring out his mouth. Tide had been crushed by a fallen coulum, but was alive. Shadow used his powers to move the marble, blue coulum. Tide raised his head. "S-Siren? Is that you?" Tide gasped before he was lifeless. "Tide!', Siren shrieked grasping his green talons. Shadow looked around. Debris was everywhere. A few dragons had been crushed, but luckily Queen Coral's guards had rescued the eggs from the hatchery which had collapsed. "Shadow," Siren said furiously, "We're going to save my home. Whatever it takes. "Her ruby red stripes lit up. She looked at Tide's dead body. She could not let this happen again. CHAPTER FOUR: Queen Scarlet '' ' '''Siren and Shadow were prepared. They had a map of Pyrrhia, some water, and six pounds of food. Shadow was the navigator. "Shadow, where is our first destination?" Siren asked. Shadow's bright green eyes darted back and forth, scrolling over the map looking for where to go. A shadow fell over them. The duo looked up to find an orange Skywing with gold chainmail with rubies and amber drops around her torso. Shadow and Siren knew who she was. It was the dreaded and feared Queen Scarlet. She pinned both of the dragonets to the ground. "Well, well, what do we have here? A Seawing and a Nightwing. Hmmm..." Scarlet said with intrest."You," Scarlet pointed at Siren. "So pretty, with red stripes! Ooh! light them up now!" Siren lit up her only stripes that could, Scarlet looked at her in confusion. "Come on now, light them all up!" Scarlet yelled with rage. "She can't! She can only light her tail and snout stripes!" Shadow snarled. "Is that so?" Scarlet said with a smirk."Well, she is too pretty to give to Burn, so I'll keep her instead." Siren knew nothing good would come out of this. Well, she was right. While she was crammed in a cage near the arena where Queen Scarlet sat, Shadow was forced to fight the Queen's new champion. Since Peril escaped she got another Skywing called, Firerod. Firerod wasn't nice at all... In fact he could shoot blue fire. Not good, not good, not good!' ''Siren thought pacing back and forth flashing her snout stripes worryingly. Firerod blasted fire at Shadow. What Firerod didn't know is that Shadow was an animus. When Firerod heard someone sing at the top of her voice, he turned to find out where, "THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING! THEY'RE COMING TO SAVE THE DAY! THEY'RE COMING TO FIGHT! FOR THEY KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT! THE DRAGONETS! HOORAY!!!" was coming from. It was Siren causing a distraction. "SHUT UP!!!" shouted Firerod. Siren ignored him. "OH THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING! THEY'RE COMING TO SAVE THE DAY!" she shouted again. "THEY'RE COMING TO FIGHT FOR THEY KNOW WHATS RIGHT! THE DRAGONETS! HOORAY!!!" Firerod was about to burn the aqua Seawing. But Shadow used his animus powers to kill Firerod with a boulder and paralyze the queen. Then Siren and Shadow flew off, and away from the angry Skywings. ''CHAPTER FIVE:a New Friend'' "Shadow..." Siren rasped. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Shadow stared at Siren. His green eyes grew wide with worryment. "Siren, Look behind you, now!" Shadow gasped. Siren turned her aqua head. Right behind her, was a firey red Skywing, with a blue gem with a purple core on a string around his neck. Siren was ready to smash him with her strong tail. But the Skywing just held up his talons."I bring no harm, my name is Skyshot. Outcast of the Skywings." he said. Skyshot looked at Siren. "In my life, I never saw a Seawing like you. To me, you're a gem." he said. Shadow growled as Skyshot stared at Siren. "Uh, Not intrested in you." Siren said. "But do you want to save my home?" Skyshot nodded. "Anything you want m'lady." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Okey dokey, lets go!" Shadow seemed to say suddenly, his eyes glared at Skyshot. "I think we should go to Jade Mountain first which is only 2 miles away, so the dragon there might be able to tell us this cause to these earthquakes." 'CHAPTER SIX: Dragon of Jade Mountain Siren, Shadow, and Skyshot started on the trail. Not very soon, the dragonets feet became a world of aches. "Shadow, my feet huuuuurt!" Siren groaned, picking sharp pebbles out of her talons. "Well, let's fly then, but we have to be careful, Queen Scarlet might be looking for us." Shadow suggested, spreading his wings that Siren could see the starlike scales on them. Siren spread her pink wings, lifting off quickly. They never stopped until they came to a mountain that was as green as a clean jade. There was a cave in the side of the ridged mountain, they found a ledge near the opening, Shadow, obviously not used to landing an smooth jade floor, slid right into the cave. His eyes were wide as his claws scraped across the jade. Siren and Skyshot waited at the entrance. A moment later they heard a grunt, a low one, like a tired MudWing. A voice old with age said, "Come in, learn your destiny, if you want...". The two dragonets hesitated. Inch by inch, they reluctantly stepped in. Shadow was sitting down with his nose buried beneath his black wings. In front of him was a green dragon. The trio coudn't make out what tribe he was. Without permission, he chanted, '' '' The beautiful siren sings her song, '' to cast the shadow over the evil,'' '' a lonley osprey shoots to the sky,'' '' to stare evil in its eyes, the trio, will'' '' save the dragons of the sea,'' '' from their doom. If they fail,'' '' the wings of sea will no longer be.'' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)